Snowy Afternoon
by Minako Winner
Summary: Random cuteness, Minako/Quatre, a snowy afternoon for them, pretty much pure mush, but CUTE!


Minako yawned stretching her arms out, her pale hands sticking just barely out of her heavy navy sweater. Laying her head back down on Quatre's lap she sighed contently and smiled up at Quatre who was reading a thick novel.   
  
"Quaty-chan..." She muttered tugging the book down a little to see his deep, thoughtful blue eyes, framed by the small wire rimmed glasses he wore when reading.  
  
"Yes Mi'ko?" Quatre said smiling as Minako folded the page over, closing his book.  
  
"I like to be lazy, on a snowy day, like this. In front of a fire, like this. With you, like this." She sighed out as she tugged his book out of his hands and set it on the floor next to the love seat they we draped on.  
  
"Me too Mi'ko." Quatre mumbled tugging on one of the two braids her hair was in.  
  
Minako wrinkled her nose as he tugged, trying to wiggle away a little but midway changing her mind and sitting up in Quatre's lap, snuggling up to him and smiling before whispering "You're warm Quaty-chan..."  
  
Quatre smiled gently back, wrapping his arms around Minako as she curled up to him more. "No...that's you Mi'ko."  
  
Chuckling Minako draped her arms around his neck and leaned forward nuzzling her nose into the side of his face, her hands playing with the hair on his neck. Tucking her legs under herself but still across his lap. Quatre smiled and shifted his arms out to wrap one protectively around her back, the other resting on her sweater covered stomach.   
  
Quatre smiled, he had done it again the few weeks every time he got Minako in his arms one hand of his always went to her stomach, it was as if he kept reminding himself of the fact the was still hard to believe, that in seven months he'd be a father.  
  
A father, of all things in this world he thought he would never be, he was going to become that very soon. A warm smile lit his face as he thought about how excited Minako was in the doctor's office when they were told, she almost knock him over in the chair, and he was too shocked to even respond until Minako kissed him back to his senses.   
  
Glancing down he noticed the blonde beauty that was his wife had fallen asleep. Didn't surprise him that she did, morning sickness was starting for her, and in the middle of the night no less.  
  
Moving the hand that was still gently resting on her stomach, he picked her up and walked quietly from the room. starting up the stairs he smiled glad Minako was tiny and light, for now at lest.   
  
He stopped in his tracks in the middle of the staircase. 'How would Minako look large with child?' His mind rang suddenly.  
  
Looking down at her he couldn't even try to imaging his Minako any different. 'But...' he decided, '...she couldn't be any less beautiful, that was for sure.'  
  
He stood there quietly for a moment, staring at her, only to jump a little when one of her light blue eyes popped open and she smiled at him.  
  
"I want to build a snowman, Quatre." She said with the most seriousness he had seen his 20 year old wife possess, but also her childish cuteness she would never lose.  
  
He shook his head but smiled, "What my lady wishes." Turning around he easily set her back on her feet, and not a second later did she take off for the closet by the door, plopping on the floor to pull on her black boots she wore in the snow, again she was acting childish.   
  
He kneeled next to her, pulling his own boots on and then grabbing her hands, and pulling her to her feet. Walking to the closet he took out her black pea coat and held it open as she slid her sweater-covered arms into it. Grinning she turned, throwing the door open but couldn't go any farther, Quatre's hand was gripping the back of her jacket now. Turning she pouted at him, but he just smiled and did what she wouldn't do, buttoned her jacket up, leaning down to kiss he after he finished, handing her, her scarf and gloves too.   
  
Finally ready she smiled and took off out the door as Quatre pulled on his long, thick black coat, and his gloves also, "Hey, Mi'ko?" He called stepping out and closing the door.  
  
"Huh? She tried to call back, but it came more like an "Ah?" as she was spinning around, her mouth open and her tongue sticking out, trying to catch snowflake.  
  
He shoved his hands in his coat's warm pockets and smiled as a snowflake landed on her nose, not her mouth. "He you thought about names?"   
  
She turned toward him, looking perfect and peace in the middle of the lawn, standing in the snow, flakes sticking to her black coat, "Ryan..." she smiled and nodded, as if she gave her approval to the name, "Yes, Ryan Jonathan Winner. If it's a boy that is." She grinned and scooped a handful of snow, throwing it with all her might at Quatre.  
  
He chuckled and smiled, "If it's a boy, Ryan it is..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, yes, I have been absent from this area lately, let me explain, I am BUSY!!! *sighs, calms * Okay you see, I finally got some time to myself, BECAUSE my best friend just went through a random confused time, and I just finished mid-terms (Which I made pretty A's on them all, including a VERY pretty 100 on World History) so this is one of my first weekends without homework, or random things too do, Also the lady I baby sit for just had another Kid, so I'm off of that for like 3 months, And mainly, I'm writing to keep my mind off a guy!  
  
Now, the idea of this cute little scene, I have with My Onee-chan(Palace) and the ChibiImotou(Rei-chan) a very long drawn out story of The Pilots and Senshi's children, Minako and Quatre have the oldest Child of the whole group, Ryan Jonathan Winner, a cute boy who looks like his father, only taller, stronger and with long hair. Ryan is one of my most beloved characters, because he's a pure baka. But I felt the need to write this, a cute scene between Minako and Quatre, while Minako is pregnant with Ryan. The explains it! Thanks for reading!   
-Minako Winner  
minakowinner04@hotmail.com  
AIM: MinakoWinner04 


End file.
